Tomate un desanso
by Cami-nyan
Summary: HBD para Ita-chan, Itachi sumido en el paeleo de la empresa, Deidara quiere que tome un descanso...Itachi ni siquiera recuerda su propio cumpleaños! ¿Romance?, pelea, diria yo... ¿Humor? bah, solo zombies...Dei-kun muy enojado e Itachi-chan como un zombie.. One-shot, AU


Wola, he vuelto y con un ItaDei, mi primer ItaDei *w* ¡Kyyya!

Disclaimer: Deidara, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero eso sí, lo socios son mios XD

Avisos: Au, One-shot, Romance, Humor, Trampas infantiles, berrinches, un Itachi que no quiere dejar el trabajo y un Deidara muy malhumorado por no tener cerca a su pelinegro… Tambien hay Dangos *w*

**¡Tomate un Descanso!**

.

.

.

-Itachi- llamo un rubio desde la puerta de la oficina, camisa azul claro y pantalones negros

-Hm- respondió un moreno con unos pantalones negros y camisa blanca con las mangas remangadas, una corbata roja que yacía desde hace días junto al saco negro sobre una silla de la oficina

-Vamos a casa- ordeno el rubio de ojos claros

-Ahora no Deidara, estoy algo ocupado con estos papeles- respondió sin quitar su oscura mirada de los nombrados

-Mañana tienes una importante reunión con unos socios, tienes cara de zombi, al menos ven a descansar esta noche- ordeno mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo arrastraba fuera de la oficina

-Está bien- murmuro mientras era halado- pero solo porque tienes un buen argumento

-Ya cállate y camina- dijo enojado el oji azul mientras lo soltaba- ¿sabes qué horas son?

-No, ni idea-

-Son las nueve de la noche Itachi, eres el único que se queda hasta estas horas en la oficina

-Ya, ya, debo sacar adelante esta empresa

-Lo sé, pero trabajar dos semanas seguidas sin dormir no te va a ayudar, solo va a hacer que esas ojeras que tienes se vuelvan más grandes, darás una mala impresión mañana en ese desayuno importante

-No molestes, no son ojeras, son mis marcas de nacimiento, además extrañamente tú también tienes unas ojeras terribles…-señalo Itachi con una sonrisa divertida- no será que… ¿tú también te desvelaste por mi?

-No te hagas el importante, bastardo- murmuro Deidara girando el rostro para que Itachi solo viera solo su mechón dorado de cabello, sin embargo Itachi levanto ese montón de cabello y se quedo viendo las ojeras bajo los ojos del rubio

-¡Que tierno mi Dei-kun!

-Cállate, ¡sube al auto!- exclamo enojado y sonrojado mientras se metía de piloto

-Ya sabes, desde que murió mi padre he tenido que trabajar muy duro- rompió Itachi el incomodo silencio que se había instalado al arrancar en el auto- después de todo muchas empresas se retiraron porque no confiaban en que los pequeños hermanos Uchiha pudieran sostener la empresa

-Pero tú sabes que si podrán- respondió Deidara

-Sí, pero es difícil mantener la producción

-Debes descansar Itachi, después de todo también esta Sasuke, y él es muy bueno también

-Sí, mi Ototo-baka es bueno también…

-Ya llegamos- anuncio Deidara mientras apagaba el auto

-Fue bastante rápido- admitió Itachi mientras entraba a la casa junto a Deidara

-Lo sé, ¿Quieres comer algo?- pregunto el rubio

-No

-Has sobrevivido a punta de café y Onigiris que te llevábamos Sasuke y yo, ¡come algo maldita sea!- exclamo el rubio

-No tengo apetito- respondió Itachi calmado ante el arranque de Deidara, mientras que caminaba hacia las escaleras del segundo piso

-¿Quieres Dangos?- ataco el rubio, Itachi se detuvo- ¿Con té?

-Me convenciste- murmuro el pelinegro regresando a la cocina

Deidara sirvió suficiente para los dos mientas calentaba con rapidez el agua para el té

-Se ve delicioso- murmuro Itachi en lo que Deidara servía el té- Mmm rico- murmuro tras darle un sorbo, tomo los dangos y comió una bolita; sus mejillas se sonrojaron por el dulce- ¿Qué?- pregunto Itachi dándose cuenta de la fija mirada de Deidara

-Nada, solo que te ves lindo con las mejillas sonrojadas- admitió Deidara mientras giraba el rostro y tomaba un poco de té

-Gracias, supongo- respondió con las mejillas aun sonrojadas y no necesariamente por el dango

Deidara sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir ya no habían dangos

-¡Tragón!- acuso Deidara

-Estaban deliciosos- se defendió el pelinegro

-Da igual, el baño ya está listo, ve y te bañas- murmuro Deidara

-Es decir que tu viniste primero a casa y dejaste todo listo… ¿Como sabias que hoy si vendría?-

-Intuición- respondió Deidara con simpleza- sube rápido- el moreno asintió y se fue a bañar, mientras tanto Deidara se termino de tomar su té

.

-Mmmh… el agua esta deliciosa- murmuro Itachi hundiéndose un poco para mojarse por completo- debo bañarme rápido, mañana debo despertarme temprano-

Mientras el rubio subía a la habitación y buscaba una pijama para Itachi. Busco su propio pijama y se cambio con rapidez.

-Que buena vista- murmuro Itachi con una toalla en la cintura y otra secando su cabello

-¡Bastardo!- exclamo Deidara colocándose más rápido su pantalón de pijama- ponte solo el pantalón de pijama- advirtió

-¿Por qué?

-Solo hazlo

-Ok- Itachi se coloco con rapidez el pantalón de pijama- ¿Ahora?

-Acuéstate boca abajo en la cama- ordeno recogiendo la ropa

-Deidara…

-No me hagas repetir las cosas, solo hazlo

-Está bien- y el moreno se lanzo boca abajo a la cama- Hmm, se siente bien- murmuro al sentir las tibias manos de Deidara sobre su espalda fría- ¿Me harás un masaje Dei-chan?

-Sí- respondió mientras apretaba un trozo de piel- Estas muy tenso, relájate un poco

-Hn, es más fácil decirlo, pero no hacerlo

-Yo lo sé- respondió sonrojado Deidara- ¿Quieres que juguemos un rato?

-Deidara, debo despertarme temprano mañana…

-Vamos Itachi, te extraño, mucho, solo un rato…- pidió Deidara frotando más rápido sus manos sobre la ancha espalda bajando cada vez un poco- ¿Sí?

-Solo un rato…

-Te amo Ita-chan…

-Ya lo sé- respondió con prepotencia

.

.

.

-Hmm, ¿Quién prendió el sol?- murmuro estúpidamente Itachi mientras se giraba un poco en la cama- 10:05 de la mañana- murmuro al ver el reloj- es muy tarde, 10:05, el desayuno con los socios era a las 8:30… ¡Mierda me quede dormido!- se iba a llevar una mano a la cara pero estaba esposada a la cama

-¡Buenos días Bello durmiente!- exclamo feliz Deidara mientras entraba con el desayuno del moreno- ¡feliz cumpleaños dormilón!

-Deidara, ¡hoy tenía una reunión importante!

-Sasuke se hizo cargo de ella-

-¡No!, yo tenía que hacerme cargo, los socios…

-Cálmate, ya hable con Sasuke, todo salió de maravilla, después de todo tenía el poder de convencimiento de Naruto

-¿Fue con Naruto?

-Sí, cálmate Itachi, la reunión fue un éxito ¿Qué no confías en tu hermano?

-Si confió en el pero…

-Nada de peros, todo salió bien y punto, a desayunar; eres el cumpleañero mas gruñón del mundo, ahora abre la boca y di "A"- dijo Deidara con el tenedor mientras el mismo decía "A"

-¡Aa~h!- dijo haciendo más que todo como Deidara la noche anterior

-¡Bastardo!- grito mientras empujaba el tenedor en la boca del moreno

-¿Me tendrás todo el día esposado?- pregunto después de tragar

-No, te tendré esposado dos semanas si es necesario

-¿Qué? Pero y la empresa…

-Déjasela a Sasuke, cuando descanses lo suficiente se reparten el ritmo Itachi, pero eso si, te quiero en casa todas las noches…

-Hm, está bien…- respondió resignado

-Feliz cumpleaños Ita-chan- exclamo sonriendo

-Gracias Dei-kun

-La verdad no creí que calleras en mi trampa anoche-

-¿Qué trampa?

-Venirte hasta la casa ¿No pensaste que por ser tu cumpleaños te querría conmigo?

-La verdad, no recordaba que era mi cumpleaños- admitió con un suave sonrojo en las mejillas

-No lo olvides de nuevo Ita-chan, no soporto estar lejos de ti- murmuro mientras se recostaba un poco sobre Itachi

-Yo tampoco, por favor no permitas que me vuelva a tragar el trabajo

-Claro Itachi-sama- respondió burlón mientras lo besaba

-Baka

.

.

.

Awww's no esta pechochis *w* xDDD

Síp, este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para el pelinegro mas sexy de Akatsuki *¬*

XDD

¿Reviews?


End file.
